


Snow Laden Confessions

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Sidon and Link confess their love for each other after being stranded during a bad snowstorm, then proceed to find a unique way to keep themselves warm.





	Snow Laden Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hate thinking up titles  
> Cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, thank you!

Don’t make this weird, he thought fervently. Whatever you do, do not make this weird. 

Lying curled up next to the small, currently dead fire that he knew he should give one more go at getting started again but just couldn’t work up the motivation to do so, Link hugged his legs to his chest and tried valiantly to ignore two things: the bitter cold cutting through his light, flimsy clothing to assault the vulnerable flesh underneath - why on earth had he chosen a regular old tunic over the much warmer, much sturdier Rito clothing was beyond him - a serious slip in judgement as far as he was concerned. Why did people allow him to be the Champion again? He couldn’t even competently dress himself, despite knowing the weather was going to be freezing! The cold, however, was something he was used to ignoring. It was a relatively easy thing to ignore, despite the immense discomfort it wreathed him in. 

That other thing was Prince Sidon, who was sitting quietly only a couple inches away, close enough that if Link were to roll over, he would get a faceful of knee. So close, in fact, that he was completely surrounded by the Zora’s unique, pleasant scent. Every time he breathed in, his throat, lungs and mind were saturated by it. He had been surprised, at first, to discover that despite Sidon’s people having some kind of connection to fish, they didn’t at all smell like fish. Instead, Sidon, at least, gave off a salty, grassy scent - something similar to what a sunny, clear day in Lurelin village smelt like; when you got past the overwhelming odor of dead fish, that is. He’d define it as a peaceful, welcoming aroma, as well as one that was very, very distracting. 

If his concentration on not thinking about it slipped for even a moment, Link found the same lines of dialogue zipping through his mind, chanting over and over again that Sidon smelled so good, so unbelievably good, how could he smell so good, how was that even possible, no one should be able to smell that good, especially not someone who spent the majority of his time in water. For a few moments, his brain would be completely overrun by the loud, incessant cacophony before he jerked back to reality, harshly chastising himself as his cheeks burned hotly with embarrassment. He knew there was so way Sidon could hear his thoughts but still, that didn’t change the fact that he was thinking them. 

Don’t be weird, don’t make this weird, he told himself for what felt like the tenth millionth time since he and Sidon had coincidentally met at the edge of the river that ran through the split of the Dual Mountain just as a nasty snowstorm was picking up. It had caught them both by surprise, leaving them practically stranded as hefty snowflakes pelted down from the stone grey sky to quickly cover the world in a thick sheet of pristine white. His heart fluttered happily as he remembered the huge, relieved smile that had spread across Sidon’s handsome face when they had spotted one another. After all, it’s better to be out in dangerous weather with someone you can trust and rely on, rather than be stranded all alone. He wasn’t sure who was more thankful for their impromptu meeting, himself or Sidon but one thing for certain was that they were both very happy to be in each other’s company. 

Though, it would probably be more accurate to say he was both very happy and extremely worried. The cold was easy to ignore, he had spent more than enough of his time convincing himself that he wasn’t freezing or that he wasn’t overheating that he knew how to handle being out, exposed, in bad weather. Sidon, on the other hand, was very difficult to ignore - mostly because he didn’t want to. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to roll over, prop himself up on his elbow and look up into those gorgeous, warm, golden eyes but he could recognize that would be putting himself in a dangerous situation. The mental filter he usually kept strongly in place tended to get a bit weaker whenever he was exhausted; given that he had spent the entire day climbing up the sides of both sides of the Dual Mountain just so he could get to the shrines that, for whatever horrendous reason, were at the top, it was easy to say that he, before Sidon had appeared and even more so now, was about ready to drop where he stood. 

Now that Sidon was beside him, the exhaustion was still there but it was accompanied by a familiar jitteriness - the sensation he associated with his flight response, the basic and instinctual need to flee from a situation he knew posed a danger to him. Not a physical danger in this scenario as he knew that if Sidon ever were to attack him, he had probably been asking for and deserved it, but rather a sense that something that was both intangible and precious was currently in peril. All because he might not be able to keep his dumb, big mouth shut. 

Don’t make this weird. Do not make this weird, he repeated over and over again as Sidon’s heavenly scent wafted around him, cocooning him in pleasantness that easily pulled his mind away from the fact that he was currently so cold that his fingers were numb. He needed to rebuild the fire, to get it going once more or he was risking hypothermia. However, that would entail rolling over, getting himself up and collecting the materials needed to make a fire, which would mean some kind of interaction between him and Sidon would most likely take place. And in his current exhausted but somehow hyped up state, he was scared of what might happen. He didn’t even really need to blurt anything out - Sidon could just smile and he knew he’d probably fall flat on his face, the tips of his ears turning the same color as the rivers of lava that ran from Death Mountains. 

In other words, he’d make an ass of himself and Sidon wouldn’t just turn a blind eye to that. He would know something was going on, would probably also demand that Link tell him what it was (most likely out of fear that the cold was getting to his head - which wasn’t wrong as he was sure the cold wasn’t helping his current state), and that was something that he just couldn’t risk because the answer was one he didn’t ever plan on sharing with Sidon. And given that he didn’t want to lie to Sidon - mostly because he knew he was a terrible liar, and the Zora Prince knew the same - he just found it easier to lie on the cold ground, his limbs shivering, his teeth clenched so they wouldn’t chatter and try his best to ignore the someone who, in any other circumstance, he wouldn’t even consider snubbing. 

He just needed to hold on for a little while longer. Eventually, exhaustion would overwhelm everything, as it always did, and he’d slip into a restless sleep where his dreams would be filled with Sidon’s scent, possibly even more than just his scent, then he’d awake in the morning to find the world blanketed in white, Sidon asleep by his side and probably take a few moments to gaze longingly down at the Zora Prince’s handsome face before guiltily jerking away and putting his refreshed mind on maintaining a non-weird demeanor. Then, they would continue on, same as before, nothing having changed and awkwardness avoided. He just needed to get to that point - after that, everything would be fine. He would be fine, Sidon would be fine. Their friendship would be fine. 

“Link,” Sidon abruptly spoke up, his voice hesitant and soft, “are you awake?”

Suddenly, he was very grateful for his lack in motivation in getting the fire going again because if he had, Sidon would have definitely been able to see his jolt of surprise but due to the darkness brought on by the heavy, overcast sky, he was relatively sure that the Zora Prince could probably only see his general shape and nothing else. Biting back the automatic response that had arose in his throat, Link tiredly sighed inwardly at the wave of guilt that washed over him at having ignored Sidon calling out to him, and told himself that it was just for tonight, he just needed to hang on for the night and tomorrow, he would be okay. Tomorrow, he would make it up to the Zora Prince by listening attentively to every single thing he said, never letting his focus slip once. 

But for now, he needed to play it safe and remain quiet. 

“Are you asleep?” Sidon whispered, followed by the telltale noises of him shifting closer to where Link lay. 

Again, he bit back a response, mentally apologizing Sidon for being dishonest. Struggling against the urge to hold his breath as he felt the Zora Prince lean over him, obviously inspecting his face in the dark. There were a few moments of tense silence, during which he was certain that the Zora Prince knew he was fibbing, before Sidon shifted back, let out a soft, long sigh, whispered something to himself that Link couldn’t quite make out then fell quiet once more. The guilt was in full force now, almost to the point that he couldn’t bear being quiet for a moment more. 

Don’t make this weird, he chanted, over and over again, inside of his head. He knew if he were to speak up now, if he were to roll over and engage Sidon in some kind of dialogue, something would slip out that would make things weird between them. There were a lot of things he didn’t want and one of the things at the very top of the list was their relationship becoming awkward. His friendship with Sidon was very precious to him, he considered the Prince to be his closest, dearest, most beloved friend whom he could lean on, rely on, talk to about anything and he would rather march into Hyrule Castle, completely naked, armed only with a tree branch to face Calamity Ganon over doing anything that would mess up their relationship. 

And if that meant swallowing down everything, clamping his mouth shut to keep words that desperately wanted to be said from falling out, then was absolutely what he was going to do. 

Warmth suddenly brushed along the curve of his cheek, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He managed to not actually do that and remain still as he tried to figure out what just touched him. It took him less than a second to realize that what was currently lightly stroking the cold skin of his cheek was none other than the backs of Sidon’s fingers. The only reason he could tell that was what it was was because he could feel the Zora Prince leaning over him, his other hand planted firmly on the ground directly in front of Link’s stomach, close enough that he could feel it pressing against him. Not to mention, just from the sensation alone, he could tell that it was somebody’s hand and given that no one was there besides him and Sidon, and since he wasn’t touching his own face, that only left the Zora Prince. 

Okay, that explained the what but not exactly the why. While the Prince wasn’t at all the distant sort, he was actually quite affectionate but it was never to this extent. Hair ruffling, bear hugs (which he was sure were just normal hugs for Sidon but were more of the bear variety for him given their size differences), as well as the common Zora sign of friendly affection that Link referred to as the forehead bump because it was just Sidon lightly bumping the rounded curve of his head fin against his forehead or temple were what he was used to - simple, easy going signs of platonic love, some of them a bit rough, others a little more sweet but nothing ever this tender. The gesture was almost intimate in nature, though he was certain that that was probably just reading too much into it. 

A soft pang of guilt made itself known in his heart. Maybe Sidon wanted to talk about something that was bothering him, perhaps that was why he had been inquiring as to whether he was asleep or not, and Link had ignored him. However, the guilt was quickly batted down by confusion: if Sidon wished to speak about such a something, why was he touching him in such a way? Link wracked his brain for any line of thinking or sort of problem that could lead up to him having his cheek gently, almost loving stroked while the person doing the motion was certain that the one whom the motion was being enacted on was asleep. The answer was none, he could not come up with a single, defined reason as to why the Zora Prince was touching him in such a way. 

A thought sudden sprang up in his mind. Perhaps Sidon was just feeling lonely but didn’t want to be rude and wake Link up so he was just touching him in that very soft, very gentle way so he’d feel less lonely, but also wouldn’t disturb him. Yes, that had to be it! The Zora Prince wasn’t sleepy just yet so the intense quiet of their current situation was making him feel a little uncomfortable - therefore, he was initiating some kind of physical contact with Link to alleviate that but was doing so in such a way that he was certain that he wouldn’t wake him. Link mentally nodded, a little proud of his deduction skills, though the guilt sullenly crept back as he realized he had pushed Sidon into feeling such a way by ignoring him. He would definitely have to make it up to the Prince someway, somehow in the following days but for now, he would just stay still, enjoy the feeling of those long, calloused, warm fingers grazing his skin and try not to think too terribly hard about the whole thing. 

He had just made up his mind to do that when he suddenly felt Sidon lean further down. For a split second, he was scared he had been caught in the act, that the Zora Prince had figured out that he was just fibbing. Hundreds of excuses screamed through his mind, each one more ludicrous and outlandish than the last but they all came to a screeching halt when he felt Sidon’s warm, firm lips press a light, fluttery kiss against the same cheek his fingers had just been caressing. Warm air slid along his skin as the Zora Prince breathed out slowly, sending a wave of tingling goosebumps across the surface of his flesh. Before his sputtering mind, which was just repeating ‘WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!’ over and over again in an annoying, maddening loop, could react to what Sidon had just done, the Zora Prince leaned down once more, nuzzling his lips against the curve of Link’s cheeks, lightly pressing kisses that became increasingly firmer and more pronounced as they move along the line of his face. Not with enough pressure that if he were truly asleep, he’d be woken up but still with what he was only a little bit hesitating to say was enthusiasm. Short, harsh breaths puffed against his skin, chasing away any trace of cold. 

Meanwhile, his own breath had frozen inside of his throat, surprise at the sudden actions causing his lungs to seize. He had thought up an explanation about why Sidon had been stroking his cheek - it had been far fetched now that he actually thought about it but it had still been a reason as to why. Even with his brain currently in the state of constant, startled screaming, he knew there was no explanation as to why Sidon was kissing him to be found inside his mind. How did he explain this? This went beyond just feeling lonely, beyond needing some kind of physical connect in order to chase away the discomfort of stillness and silence. 

This...this was intimate, this was beyond friendly affection. And it felt so supremely good. His exhausted, seizing mind quickly got away from ‘what’ and ‘why’, deciding instead to focus on the immensely pleasant sensation of Sidon’s lips brushing softly along his skin. Heat began to bloom in his cheeks, spreading across his face to his ears, surely turning them a bright shade of pink. Inside his chest, his heart was hammering wildly, slamming hard against his ribcage, sending reverberations of the beat throughout his entire body. Struggling to keep the pace of his breath even so Sidon wouldn’t catch on to the fact that he was awake, Link distantly wondered what he should do. He wasn’t exactly anywhere upset that Sidon was kissing him out nowhere, he was just extremely confused as to why. 

A sudden disturbing thought dawned on him: what if this wasn’t really happening? What if he was halfway asleep and this was just a dream? As soon as the thought appeared in his mind, he just as quickly shoved it away. The sensations, the warmth, his own sense of perception alone was enough to tell him that this was not in any way a dream. Though, that had been the only why he had been able to think of and now, he was left again with no explanation. Maybe he should speak up? Just like the thought about how this could be a dream, that suggestion was quickly shoved away. Don’t make this weird, the mantra chanted once more inside his mind. Pretending to wake up now would most definitely make things weird. 

Before he could make up his mind as to what to do, Sidon abruptly jerked away, letting out a harsh, hard exhale of breath. Link felt him lean back, away from him, and cold quickly refilled the space he had once occupied. An intensely mournful feeling suddenly filled his chest as Sidon’s scent, Sidon’s warmth slipped away from him. Swallowing hard, struggling against the impulse to turn over, grab the Zora Prince’s arm and yank him back, Link let his breath slow down, his ears trained for any noise. There was a deep sigh from Sidon followed by him softly saying, “What are you doing? Are you an idiot?”

Another sigh followed then there was nothing but silence for a very long while. It felt like a different silence than before - this one was heavier, more tense, as though there were an ominous cloud hanging directly overtop of them. Link swallowed hard again, a hint of anxiety nervously murmuring in his chest. He desperately wanted to ask what was going on with the Zora Prince but was far too scared to reveal he was awake. Pulling in a deep breath to calm his still pounding heart, Link had a short lived internal struggle of what to do that was brought to an abrupt end when Sidon suddenly reached over, gripped his shoulder and began to firmly shake him.

“Wake up, Link.” Sidon commanded in a calm but forceful voice. 

He couldn’t ignore that. Pretending to be asleep now would definitely just bring to light that he had been fibbing. After letting Sidon shake him a couple of times, Link slowly opened his eyes, then out a quietly irritated noise before rolling over to face the Zora Prince. Just as he previously thought, it was so dark that he could barely make out any of Sidon’s features. Rather, all he could really see was Sidon’s outline. The Zora Prince had moved close once again and was leaning over him, his head bent down so Link guessed he was looking down at him. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, a little proud of how perfectly he got the ‘I’m tired, why did you wake me up’ voice. 

Sidon was silent for a few moments. Link could practically feel his gaze boring into him. Fighting against the urge to fidget under such a scrutinizing stare, Link tried to meet his eyes but since he couldn’t figure out exactly where his face was, that proved to be a bit difficult. All he could do was look back in around the place he estimated Sidon’s head to be. 

“If I were to kiss you right now, what would your reaction be?” Sidon suddenly asked. 

“Eh?” Was the only sound he managed to get out. 

“Please just answer the question, Link.” Sidon responded firmly, though his tone sounded like false bravado. 

Staring blankly up at the Zora Prince, Link slowly digested what he had just been asked. What would he do if Sidon were to kiss him right now, in this very moment? Link stared blankly up at the Zora Prince as the question flashed vibrantly in his mind’s eye. Did he mean kissing him as he had just previously done or a full blown kiss on the lips? No, now that he was thinking about it, that might be a stupid inquiry. This atmosphere, the way he could feel Sidon's gaze boring into him, he could only mean an actual kiss kiss. Still, maybe it was best to ask for some clarification so he didn't misunderstand.

“What do you mean?”

More silence from Sidon, though thankfully, it didn’t go for too long, “Here,” he said, lifting one large hand to point at Link’s mouth, “if I were to kiss you here, right now, what would your reaction be?”

“Why would you do that?” Link finally managed to ask after several moments of stunned silence. It felt like a dumb question to ask. A large part of his brain already knew the answer. Despite not being the most versed on the subject, he could, at least, put two and two together to come up with a valid reason. Not to mention, looking back to only seconds before, that just hammered home that this was what he thought it was. Wasn’t the answer obvious? But still….he needed to hear Sidon say it. Before he could answer, before he could officially shove away the mantra of ‘don’t make this weird’, he needed Sidon to say it.

For a very long, very tense moment, he thought Sidon wasn’t going to say anything. He thought for certain that the Zora Prince was going to move away, tell him to forget it before lying down on his side, facing away from Link. Anxiety fluttered inside his chest. He didn’t want that. Yes, he had just been running away and pretty much doing the exact same thing, which he now felt profoundly embarrassed at having done so - he was the Champion, and yet, he couldn’t handle something like this?! - but at the same time, he realized that, rather abruptly, he and Sidon were in a scenario he had envisioned many times, and what they both said in this moment was going to be very important to the future of their relationship. 

“Sidon?” He spoke up, his voice cracking slightly, “Why?”

The Zora Prince was quiet for a moment longer before he let out a long, hard breath, his head bowing. His hand dropped away, somewhere down where Link couldn’t really see. A lump rose in his throat, his stomach muscles tightening as he anxiously watched the shape of Sidon’s broad shoulders rise then slowly fall back down. He wanted to reach out, to reach down to wherever the Zora Prince’s hands had gone so he could take one into his own, squeeze it tightly, comfortingly, in hopes that would give Sidon the courage to speak but his body refused to listen to his wants. Instead, all he could do was stare up at the Zora Prince, his heart thundering in his chest, his skin cold for another reason beside the frigidness, and a dizzying mixture of hope and anxiety whirling around inside his mind. 

“I love you.” Sidon suddenly said, his voice soft and barely audible, “I’ve loved you for a very long time now. Ever since you first arrived in the Domain, I think there’s been a part of me that loved you. As time passed and we spent more and more time together, that small part grew and grew and grew until it filled my entire being with adoration, adulation for you. I thought I could hide it, that I could swallow it down and we could just be friends. I wanted to be friends with you, to be close to you, to be your confidant, someone you could turn to but I wanted so much more.”

Sidon paused, taking in another deep breath before softly continuing, “I wanted you. Not as just a friend, but as something so much more. I wanted to deeply to tell you but I was frightened. I didn’t know what would become of our friendship if I did. I-I didn’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose you but this silence...it's suffocating. I can’t keep quiet any longer, I know that now. So please,” Sidon’s head abruptly lifted and Link felt, rather than saw, the full weight of his intense glare fall upon him, “answer me. Deny me so I can put these feelings behind me and be your true and honest friend. Please, before I do something shameful.”

“No.” Link replied after several moments of silence. 

He heard Sidon gasp quietly in surprise but he paid no mind to it. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he scooted forward until he was directly in front of the Zora Prince. Also ignoring the breathless question of what he was doing that came from Sidon, Link reached up, having to stretch his arms out to full length, and cupped the Zora Prince’s cold cheeks in the palm of his hands. 

“You asked me what I would do.” He said softly, his voice trembling, excitement thundering through his veins, an intensely dizzying feeling bombarding his head, “Is this good enough of an answer?”

With that, he pulled the Zora Prince down while pushing himself up as far as he could go and clumsily placed his cold lips against Sidon’s, using the tips of his thumbs to guide him to where his mouth was. A startled, hard breath brushed against his nose, followed quickly by Sidon’s muscular arms wrapped around him and squeezing firmly. Pulling away from the light kiss, Link stared up into what he hoped was the Zora Prince’s eyes, took a deep breath and said, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sidon asked hazily, his voice laced with barely disguised want. 

“I’ve feel the same way. I’ve loved you for so long but I’ve always been so scared to tell you. You are my most precious friend, someone who I want to remain by, to stick by your side through everything and just be with you. And I was so scared of making our relationship awkward, to ruining it and losing my closest, dearest friend that I would just tell myself to not make this weird, to not doing anything that could destroy this,” He slid down into a sitting position, his hands falling away from Sidon’s face to rest limply in his lap, “Everything is in turmoil right now, there’s tragedy and violence everywhere I turn but you are the one who makes me feel safe. No matter where we are, if I’m with you, I feel at peace, like the whole world had just vanished and everything was okay. I can talk to you about anything, turn to you about everything and loved being someone you felt the same about - that we were on the same level, we could talk openly and honestly with each other. I was so fucking scared of losing that. I couldn’t even stand the thought of it. But that didn’t change the fact that what I felt for you went beyond just friendship.” He laughed quietly, “We’ve both felt the exact same way. How did it take us this long to realize that?”

“Say it again.” Sidon whispered. 

“What?” Link asked, brushing hair out of his eyes. 

“How you feel about me. Please, say it again.”

Sniffing hard, his cheeks heating up again, Link let his gaze drop down to his laps, took a deep breath and said, “I love you.”

“Again...please.” Sidon whispered urgently, reaching forward to brush the backs of his fingers along Link’s flaming hot cheek. 

“You say it back first.” Link said in a tone that was a little pouty. “It's not fair if it's just me.”

“I love you.” The Zora Prince said firmly without any hesitation. Stroking the pad of his thumb against Link’s lips, he whispered, “I love you so much. I want to make you mine. I want to keep you by my side always. I love you, Link.” 

Leaning down abruptly, he began to pepper kisses all over Link’s warm face, whispering soft confessions of love in-between each smooch placement. Basking in the blissful attention, Link slowly turned his head every which way to give the Zora Prince access to every inch of his skin. However, a dinging thought suddenly popped up in his mind. He wasn’t bothered by the abruptness of their situation - if anything, he was glad that, if anything, despite their confessions coming out of nowhere, the entire thing had been handled far smoother than he ever would have thought and resolved so easily that it almost made him nervous. There just was something he was immensely curious about - to the point that he couldn’t really concentrate on anything other than the question flashing inside his mind. Setting his hands on Sidon’s broad shoulders, he gently pushed him away and asked, “Why now? What made you speak up now?”

He felt the Zora Prince jolt underneath his palms, accompanied with a sharp grunt of surprise. In the darkness, he saw Sidon bow his head slightly, though couldn’t tell at all what kind of expression he was wearing. Now the darkness was really starting to get annoying. He should really get that fire going again. Opening his mouth with the intent to tell Sidon he was going to do just that, he was cut off by the Zora Prince suddenly speaking up. 

“I lost control of myself just now, when you were asleep. I wanted so badly to touch you, to kiss you that my restraint simply caved, and for a short moment, I allowed myself to indulge in you, all the while knowing that I had not been given permission. When I managed to regain control of myself, I realized that this was something I could not remain silent about anymore. No matter the result, I understood that it was unfair to both you and I to keep my silence. So, I chose to speak.” Sidon chuckled softly, reaching forward to lightly stroke Link’s hair, “Praise to the Goddess, you feel the same as I.”

“I do,” Link said warmly, covering the back of Sidon’s hand with his own. After hesitating for a moment, he cautiously said, “I have a confession, though.”

“Oh? What is that?”

Heat rose to his cheeks as he meekly lowered his head and said, “I was awake.”

“Huh?”

Flinching slightly in embarrassment, Link took a deep breath before continuing, his words coming out quickly, flowing free from his mouth like a strong moving current, “Just now, I was awake. Having you so close was incredibly distracting because you smell really good and I couldn’t help but to think of you but at the same time, I didn’t want to make anything weird. If things became weird, our relationship might become awkward so I was pretending to be asleep with the intent on making it to you tomorrow for ignoring you and then you started touching my cheek and then kissing me and I didn’t know what to do so I just kept quiet.” He stopped, took another deep breath and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

There was a tense moment of silence, during which he was certain Sidon was mad at him for tricking him but, to his relief, the Zora Prince abruptly burst into laughter. Cupping Link’s burning cheeks in the palms of his large hands, he gently pulled him forward into a sweet, smiling kiss, “Well, I suppose this makes us even, doesn’t it?”

Smiling back, leaning into Sidon’s touch, Link nodded, pressing his lips against the Zora Prince’s, loving the expected firmness but also the unexpected smoothness, “It does.”

Chuckling gleefully, Sidon yanked him close, muscular arms snugly closing around him. Pressing kisses all along the top of his head, the Zora Prince whispered in-between smooches, “This doesn’t feel real. I’ve dreamed of this for so long and now that I have you in my arms, it feels like a dream. It isn’t, is it, Link? Tell me this isn’t a dream, please.”

Link was about to respond when an idea suddenly popped up in his mind. Squirming lightly against Sidon’s embrace, he said, “Give me a moment. Let me do something real quick.”

Very hesitantly, as though he didn’t want to let go, Sidon moved his arms away, his hands slowly training down Link's arms. The cold immediately assaulted Link’s flushed skin, quickly driving away all memory of heat. Not bothering to put the effort to keep his teeth from chattering, Link fumbled his way over to where his pack sat. Beside it was a the last bundle of wood he had. Picking it up, he retrieved a piece of flint as well as a small dagger from inside his pack then made his way back over to the designated fire pit. After instructing Sidon to scoot a bit away, he dumped the wood onto the remains of the previous fire and, with trembling hands, took a few tries to get it going but managed to get a loud spark on the fourth try. It took a little persuasion to get the sparks into a roaring fire; however, his talents with flames was something he was bit proud of so soon enough, there was soon a splendid source of heat and light flickering away in front of him. 

Smiling triumphantly to himself, he turned back to Sidon, stood up and walked over to him. Sitting down in the gap between his legs, he scooted closer, sighing happily when Sidon’s arms embraced him once more. Wiggling around until he was in a more comfortable position, he leaned his head back so he could peer up into the Zora Prince’s face, he smiled sweetly and said, “This isn’t a dream. See? I’m right here.”

“You are.” Sidon softly, his expression so warm and intensely loving that Link felt his heart skip a beat. Heat rushed to his cheeks, surely turning them a deep shade of red. He wanted to look away, but at the same, he never wanted to stop looking into Sidon’s golden eyes. Never would he have thought that he’d ever see the day that the Zora Prince would look at him in such a way. Now that it was here, now that that gaze was right in front of him, he dearly hoped that nothing would ever take it away from him. 

“Are you warm enough?” Sidon asked worryingly, brushing his fingers through Link’s hair. 

“I’m warming up nicely.” Link replied. 

They both fell silent, simply enjoying the closeness of the other, breathing in each other’s scent. Sleepiness almost immediately swamped him as he sunk into the blissful feeling of Sidon’s warmth, skin and embrace. Yawning, he snuggled closer, ready to let himself slip into a peaceful slumber, knowing that tomorrow, he would start the day not with the suffocating, painful thought that he needed to continue hiding, to continue ensuring Sidon never knew but instead open and honest, with Sidon by his side, their fingers intertwined. That was about the most comforting promise tomorrow brought with it in a long time. 

“Link?” Sidon suddenly spoke up, pulling him from his almost slumber. 

“Yes?” He replied sleepily. 

“Can I touch you?” The Zora Prince asked after a moment of hesitation. 

“You already are.” Link said, confused. 

“No-” Sidon stopped, his voice catching before quietly continuing, “I mean, down there.”

His sleepy mind couldn’t figure out what the Zora Prince was talking about for several moments. Leaning back, he stared, perplexed, up at Sidon, trying to put the pieces together. Seeming to understand that he needed some time, Sidon quietly gazed back, though Link noticed, even in the low light level, that there was a distinct blue tone to the Zora Prince’s pale cheeks. He understood that to be the Zora equivalent of blushing. As his eyes focused on that blue hint, all the pieces fell together inside of his mind and he finally understood just what Sidon was asking. 

Now, it was his turn to blush. Though, instead of blue, he knew his cheeks had to be as red as rubies. Sputtering slightly, he blushed even more deeply when Sidon abruptly smiled, obviously catching on that Link had figured it out. Down there, there was nowhere else he could be talking about other than privates area. That was definitely taking a giant step forward but was he bothered by that? Tearing his gaze away from Sidon’s tantalizing golden eyes, Link stared down at his lap and was startled to find, despite being exhausted, he still had enough energy to react to that request. 

Inside his loose pants, he was already semi-hard. Not yet standing to full attention but he was quickly getting there. As Sidon’s voice, asking if he could touch him down there, echoed inside his mind, his cock responded, eagerly hardening and growing. He could even feel a little patch of wetness around the head. Physically, it seemed he wasn’t bothered at all and was even ready for such a big step forward. Was there actually any complaint or doubt inside of him? He quickly searched around inside his head but came up empty in that department. There was only a soft, meek question of why so suddenly but he couldn’t find the energy to devote to that inquiry. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the abruptness - after all, this was something that both of them had been unconsciously hoping for for a long time. Sidon didn’t even have to affirm that, he could see it in his eyes. Instead, he found his heart racing, heat coursing through his veins, causing a tidal wave of goosebumps along his skin. As he registered all that, he realized that he was excited, all traces of sleep had once again been driven away in favor of thundering exhilaration at the thought that if he said yes, Sidon would happily touch him. His big hand would slip down between them until it got to his crotch and then-

“You can.” Link said in a warbling voice, not wanting to just imagine what would happen. He wanted to experience it. Not for it to just be a sweet, lovely dream as he slept underneath the wide open sky. Not for it to just be a hazy daydream as he jacked himself off, after which the shame and guilt over doing such a thing threatened to make him vomit. He was being willing, hopefully, eagerly, happily offered the real fucking thing. 

And he wanted it so unbelievably bad. 

“You sure?” Sidon cautiously asked, reaching down to cup Link’s chin, raising his head up so their eyes met. 

His heart pounded hard against the confines of his ribs as he looked up into Sidon’s eyes. Despite the calmness of the Zora Prince’s voice, his gaze told a different story. Inside that golden sea was an intense heat, a hungry, almost desperate want that stared down at Link as though he wanted to devour him. He hadn’t been fully hard before but now, his cock was standing directly upright, pulsing and hollering that it was ready to go. Swallowing hard against the dryness in his throat, Link could only manage a short nod. 

“I need you to tell me, Link.” Sidon softly urged him, leaning down, bringing that hungry gaze even closer, “Tell me that it's okay. I have already shamed myself by kissing you without permission and I swear to do that never again so tell me, speak clearly and tell me that it's okay.”

“It’s okay.” Link coughed out, his voice embarrassingly eager, his breathing uneven and patchy. 

The Zora Prince stared at him for a moment longer before a small smile replaced the stern, serious expression on his face. Leaning down further, he pressed a soft kiss on the tip of Link’s nose and whispered, “You are so unbelievably cute.”

Before Link could respond, Sidon’s large hand was sliding down his back, downwards towards his hip. Holding his breath in excitement and anticipation, he tried to turn his head away out of embarrassment at just how much he wanted this but Sidon kept his head in place with the hand on his chin and began to place light, fluttery kisses along the bridge of his nose, the curves of his cheek and the line of his brow. Pulling back slightly, his hand pausing at the hem of his pants, Sidon smiled warmly down at him and whispered, “So cute.”

With that statement said, the Zora Prince, without a speck of hesitation, pushed his long, calloused fingers underneath the hem of his trousers. A hard jolt raced throughout his entire body, startling the air out of his lungs. Given the length of Sidon’s fingers, as well as his own smallness in comparison to everything that was the Zora Prince, he didn’t have to move his hand much further before he was weaving through the wild, wiry pubic hair that grew in abundance around the base of his cock, sending shudders up Link spine at the sensation of his smooth fingertips rubbing softly against his sensitive skin. He expected Sidon to take it slowly, to gradually move further down until contact with his dick was made but it seemed the Zora Prince’s patience had run out. Letting out a short, hard, excited pant, Sidon plunged his hand down even further and wrapped his fingers firmly around his twitching, precum dripping member. 

Letting out a loud, choking, startled cry, Link’s hips uncontrollably pistoned forward into the ring of Sidon’s fingers and immediately, as the last note of his yelp was coming out of his mouth, he was coming into his pants. Scalding hot, thick jizz spurted all inside his underwear and all over the Zora Prince’s hand. It was so abrupt that there was only a short lived, flimsy flash of pleasure that faded just as quickly as his orgasm had come. Shuddering, his cheeks burning with mortification, he tugged his chin away from Sidon’s grip, bowed his head and mumbled, “I’m so sorry.”

Instead of responding, Sidon carefully pulled his hand from Link’s pants. Frowning deeply at the removal but knowing he had no place to voice a complaint, he was about to apologize again, to explain that it's been a long time since he had gotten some relief so that’s why he had been so quick - not to mention, it was Sidon, someone he had been dreaming about touching him like that for so long so it was kind of understandable but still, didn’t change the fact that that had been embarrassingly quick, when a wet sucking sound reached his ears. Jerking his head up, his eyes widened, even more heat pouring into his cheeks. Half-lidded, hazy golden eyes gazed unabashedly down at him as Sidon slowly licked off all traces of his semen from his hand and fingers. Hard pants fell free from the Zora Prince’s open mouth. His cheeks were stained with vibrant splotches of blue. Link watched, mesmerized, as his long blue tongue slipped in-between and around his digits, loudly slurping up his jizz.

His dick, which had been softening, immediately reacted. Twitching slightly, it decided that playtime was nowhere near over yet. When Sidon pulled his now clean, but glistening with saliva, hand away, it was already semi-hard again. Smiling widely, the Zora Prince softly said, his voice a husky purr, “That was the intended end result, so why apologize?”

“It happened so quickly, though.” Link mumbled, his gaze still on those sharp, white teeth. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Sidon would bite him. He didn’t know what it would be like to be bitten but, for some reason, he really wanted to find out. 

Sidon shrugged slightly, still smiling, “That doesn’t bother me. After all, this isn’t going to be the only time, correct? So why worry?”

His heart jumped excitedly inside his chest. It was obvious, of course it was but still, the promise of more, the sudden impactful knowledge that this wasn’t going to just be over once the moon had set. There was going to be more, so much more! A big smile spread across his face. Thrusting himself forward, he threw his arms around Sidon’s broad shoulders and nodded happily, “You’re right. I promise it’ll last longer next time.”

Sidon laughed heartily, wrapping his arms around him tightly, “That’s not something you have to promise. I’ll be happy no matter what, as long as I’m with you.”

Stupidly happy - that was how he felt. Happy to the point that he felt he was going stupid. Snuggling close to Sidon, he sighed contentedly, ready to just spend the rest of his night in his arms, utterly uncaring of the fact that the situation in his trousers was very soggy, but a thought suddenly occurred to him. Leaning back, he placed his hands on Sidon’s shoulders, looked up at him and said, “Not just me. Lemme do you, too.”

The Zora Prince’s eyes widened in surprise before, to Link’s distress, visibly hesitating, his golden eyes shifted away. A little worried but not wanting to jump to conclusions, he leaned to the side so he could peer into Sidon’s face, “What’s the matter?”

He remained quiet for a moment more before moving his gaze back to Link. After taking a deep breath, he slowly said, “My gential...situation is a lot different than yours.”

“I figured as much, we’re different races, after all.”

“It might be a little...overwhelming for you.” Sidon said haltingly. 

Link blinked, tilted his head and said, “I’ll have to see eventually, Sidon. Unless you really don’t want me to.”

“It isn’t that! It’s not that. I just don’t want to scare you.”

Scare him? That was not remotely possible. Sidon would have a gaping mouth in place of a penis and he wouldn’t even blink. He’d find a way around it, find a way to make it work. There wasn’t much of anything that he felt could deter him away from any of this. Not to mention, now, more than ever, he really wanted to see. He actually knew nothing of Zora genitalia or reproductive activity. It wasn’t exactly something he could just ask so he had been curious before but now, it was officially piqued. He didn’t want to do anything that would make Sidon uncomfortable but he felt this was probably something they needed to go ahead and get out of the way before it became awkward. 

Placing his hands on Sidon’s warm cheeks, he peered into his eyes and said, “If I’m ever scared, I’ll tell you and we’ll stop. I expect the same from you, understood? If you’re ever nervous or uncomfortable, you just need to tell me, okay?”

Sidon hesitated once more, clearly having an a short but intense internal battle before letting out a soft sigh and nodding, “Okay, understood. Sit back for a moment, I’ll need to guide you a little.”

“Nothing like a Zora biology lesson to get you in the mood.” Link replied teasingly, scooting back a few inches to give Sidon some room. There was just enough light coming from the fire that he could clearly see the entirety of the Zora Prince’s front. His eyes unconsciously traveled down to Sidon’s crotch region, which was still as smooth and unbearing of anything resembling a penis as it ever was. If he were being completely honest, he’d have to admit that curiosity was overrunning excitement. Due to Sidon’s reaction to having to show off whatever it was that was Zora genitalia, he was more eager than ever to see it. 

Chuckling, Sidon spread his legs open a little bit more, fully exposing his crotch region, “Do you see it?” he asked quietly. 

“See what?” 

“Give me your hand.”

Link obediently offered his hand to Sidon, who gently took it into his own. Bringing his hand down to his crotch region, he gingerly pressed the palm against the dip in-between his legs. Immediately, Link caught on to what the Zora Prince had been talking about. It was a little hard to detect but there was definitely something underneath his hand. A line? No, a slit, currently closed, which means, it could most likely open, probably with a bit of stimulation. Without waiting for a verbal prompt from Sidon, Link began to gently rub the heel of his palm against the quickly becoming pronounced edges of the slit. To his delight, Sidon immediately began to react, shuddering lightly and panting softly as he gently encouraged the slit to open up, excited to see what was hidden underneath. 

Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head, a way to speed along this process just a little bit. Moving his hand away, he ignored the confused look that Sidon gave him, and scooted back further back, just enough that he could lie down on his stomach with his face directly in front of Sidon’s crotch. He felt the Zora Prince start slightly but, again, paid no mind to it. Now that he was closer, he could more clearly see the slit. The edges had become much more pronounced, no longer a stark white color but instead tinged with an adorable shade of pink. He still hadn’t gotten it to open up but he could tell that he was close. It just needed a little more encourage. With his pulse pounding in his temple, his breath falling hard and fast out of his mouth, and his dick rock hard once more in his trousers, he leaned forward, stuck his tongue out and pushed it gently but firmly against the bottom of the slit. As the loud, startled moan that Sidon let out rained down onto his head, an intensely weird but somehow immensely delicious taste flooded his mouth. It was sweet and bitter at the same time, a bizarre combination that immediately made him feel dizzy. 

Drawing in a deep breath through his nose, the scent of Sidon’s musk driving the dizziness a notch further, he ran his tongue up the length of the slit, pausing at the top to suck lightly. He actually had no clue what he was doing or what he should do to make it feel good but he supposed the best way to find out was to try what seemed right. At least, he could tell that trying to force open the slit was a bad idea - he could imagine that probably was not a pleasant experience and it needed to happen naturally. Not that that bothered him, he was already enjoying himself. Sidon’s slit was tantalizing soft, tasted unbelievably amazing and it was clear his ministrations were well appreciated, if Sidon’s gasps and moans were any indication. 

“Link,” he suddenly coughed out, “back up, back up!”

He didn’t want to move away but he could tell by the tone of Sidon’s voice that he should do what he says. Pulling his head back, he leaned up with the intention to ask the Zora Prince what was wrong, a little afraid he had done something to hurt him, when the slit abruptly opened up in a smooth, easy movement. A shudder passed through Sidon’s legs as two very large, pink lengths of flesh pushed themselves out to stand proudly in front of Link’s face. His mouth hung open in shock, his gaze filled with the startling sight of Sidon’s penises. The base shape, at least, looked similar to a Hylian penis but there was the similarities ended. For one, the head was shaped like an arrowhead with instead of a rounded tip, it was more angular and pointed. The texture of the penises almost, from look alone, seemed to be rubbery almost, as though they were flexible. And, of course, they were big - very, very big. This came of no surprise as he couldn’t imagine someone as big as Sidon having a tiny dick, that just didn’t correlate but he never expected his member to be that big. 

There was also two of them. Tilting his head slightly, his eyes glued to the throbbing, twitching dicks in front of him, he quickly decided that was probably the most important detail. In the back of his head, he vaguely wondered why he had two, what purpose did that serve but quickly decided that was a question that could be asked later. Right now, rather than being nervous or uncomfortable by the strange dicks, he was actually even more excited. This was something entirely new and he was ready, willing and eager to explore it. Swallowing down the excess saliva in his mouth, he scooted back to his original position and softly asked, “Can I touch?”

“Yes, please.” Sidon breathed. 

Quickly realizing that there really was no point in lying down anymore, Link shuffled into a sitting position, got himself comfortable, ignoring the throbbing erection begging for attention inside of his pants and cautiously reached out to wrap his hand around one of Sidon’s cocks. The Zora Prince let out a sharp, short breath, his large body shivering. Now that the dick was in his hand, he found it no more strange than holding his own. It was a bit slimy but also soft, hot and throbbing. He didn’t even get closer to getting his fingers all the way around it, though. His fingers weren’t even close to touching. Slowly, he slid his hand up to the head, paying close attention to Sidon’s reactions to make sure that what he was doing was appreciated. Again, it seemed as though his actions were much appreciated since the Zora Prince was making the cutest noises and after a quick glance up, he found that his eyes were closed, his mouth was halfway parted, soft, hard pants dripping out from between his lips, and his cheeks were a brilliant shade of blue. 

The head was oddly firm and spongy underneath his palm. Immediately, he could tell that, just like a Hylian penis, the head of Zora penis was a highly sensitive area. Mostly because the moment his hand wrapped around it, the reactions from Sidon intensified. What had been a minute shudder running occasionally through the Zora Prince’s large body magnified into a constant shiver. Those adorable little noises he was letting out became more frequent, as well as a bit louder. Well, seeing how that was the case, there was only one course of action he could think of to do. 

Tucking a length of hair behind his head, he slipped his hand to just below the head, leaned down, opened his mouth as far as it could go, straining his jaw a little in the process and pushed the head inside. It was so big that it could barely fit but his brain barely registered that. Instead, all he could really think about was that amazing taste, how soft the skin of his dick was and just how much he wanted to sink his mouth all the way down to the base, despite that meaning it going down his throat. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to stuff his entire throat with Sidon’s cock. 

He wanted Sidon to fuck his throat until it was raw. 

The intense desire didn’t last for long as reason slowly bled back into his mind as the pain of his jaw being so strained brought him back to reality. Largely ignoring it but knowing he probably couldn’t keep this up for long, Link paid special attention to where his teeth were in relation to the head as he brushed his tongue against the spongy head. It was largely flat but intensely powerful tasting precum was leaking out of a small split that ran down the middle. He sucked the best he could but it proved to be a little difficult. Not that that mattered to him because Sidon...just listening to him alone was enough to nearly make him come. The normally composed, in control Zora Prince was currently gasping, mewing and melting underneath his ministrations. At some point, he had put one of his large hands on the back of Link’s head, fingers weaving through the silky strands. 

He was feeling it. He was enjoying it. He was liking it. That meant more to him than any discomfort. He wanted to give him so much more, but could already tell that, just like him, Sidon was not going to last long. Quickly realizing that he was only paying attention to one of the dicks and let the other one out, Link reached around, wrapped his small hand around the large head and began to earnestly rub his palm against the flat edge. 

“Link!” Sidon cried loudly. 

Wishing he could smile but his mouth was just too full, he intensified his ministrations, wanting to drive Sidon to edge, wanting him to flood his mouth, to send scalding hot, copious amounts of his cum down his throat. He wanted to swallow every last drop of it. Craning his neck so he could look up at Sidon, he took great pleasure in seeing just how much he had unraveled. Mouth wide open, head thrown back, chest heaving, eyes squeezed closed, and, to his delight, a thin stream of saliva was slowly rolling down his chin - if that wasn’t the face of pleasure, he didn’t know what was. Abruptly, Sidon clenched his teeth shut, his head wrenching forward as he looked down at him with an intense, glowing gaze. 

“Off!” He grounded out from behind his teeth, “Off, now!”

Not happening, Link thought distantly, hopefully conveying the same with his eyes. Though, neither of them were given the time as the moment after the words were out of Sidon’s mouth, his entire body spasmed, a loud, keening cry erupting from his mouth, his head jerking back as, inside of Link’s mouth, a different kind of eruption was happening. Link felt both of the cocks momentarily swell up before fluid was gushing in copious amounts into his mouth, He attempted to swallow it down but it soon proved to be too much. Regretfully, he pulled off, swallowing down a mouthful. However, he refused to move away so he caught the last few spurts on his face, chest and arms. Probably not the best idea, though he really didn’t care. 

By the time Sidon was spent, there was a large amount of Zora jizz on him. He wasn’t covered but, understandably, it was a bit messy. Sitting back, taking the time to look down at the liquid on him, he licked away the cum from his lips. Swirling it around inside his mouth, coating every inch with the bitter taste of Sidon’s jizz, he decided that it tasted alright, not as good as what he supposed had been a natural lubrication to keep everything smooth and soft but still not nearly as bad as what he’s heard Hylian jizz could taste like. Glancing over at the Zora Prince, he was surprised to discover that, in opposition to how long it took to get the penises out, it hadn’t taken any time at all for them to go back in. There was only a slight hint of the slit remaining now. Blinking hard, he tilted his head and wondered if that was a conscious or unconscious thing - did Sidon control when they come out and go back in? Another question he would need to ask later. 

“Was I even any good?” Link asked curiously, as Sidon slowly slumped forward tiredly, his head bowing down towards his chest. “I’ve never done that before so I can’t imagine I was any good at it.”

“Doing something like that is unheard of among the Zora.” Sidon said softly. 

“Like what?” Link asked confusedly, wiping away the jizz from his face best he could. 

“What you just did with your mouth. That isn’t something Zora do, I didn’t even know that was something that could be done.”

“Because of your teeth?” Link guessed, flicking the cum from his fingers. 

“Precisely. Sharp teeth and genitals don’t exactly match.” Sidon replied, slowly raising his head. 

His eyes immediately widened in alarm when he saw the state Link was in. Reaching forward, he yelped out an apology and became to fervently wipe away the mess on his face. Giggling mischievously, Link took hold of Sidon’s jizz covered hand, tugged it over to his mouth and, without breaking eye contact, playfully licked away a swatch from his skin. Sidon’s eyes widened, his shoulders tensing up. Then, they abruptly slumped as his head fell forward. 

“Don’t rile me up anymore, please.”

“Oh? And what will happen if I do?” Link replied teasingly, licking off another patch. 

In one quick, fluid motion, Sidon suddenly reached forward, grabbed his arm, yanked him forward until their chests bumped together. For a moment, he was worried he had made him mad but that was quickly disproven when the Zora Prince’s hand landed on his backside, and firmly squeezed one of the rounded, plump globes. A powerful jolt of tingling pleasure ran up his spine, causing his penis to twitch powerfully in response. Gasping into Sidon’s shoulder, he shamelessly rubbed his butt against Sidon’s hand. 

“I may not have known that the mouth could be used for such pleasure but I do know that this can be used for intercourse.” Sidon purred into his ear, “I wanted to know how to make it work with you, even though I thought it would never happen. I explored the options, learned what to do and how the two of us could do such a thing, but it only heightened my lust. And now, with you right in front of me, I want nothing more than to claim you, to mate with you but we cannot do it here. At least, that is what the rational, in-control part of me is saying but the primal part, the one driven by instincts wants to push you down, spread you open and shove myself inside.”

Part of him wanted to tell Sidon to just do it, fuck the consequences and fuck him until he couldn’t stand in the morning, to shove both of his dicks so deeply inside of him that he could feel them bumping against the bottom of his stomach but he knew that was a stupid request. Even if they did decide to do it, there was no way that even a finger was going to get inside of him, let alone even one of those massive dicks. Despite never having actually done it with a someone else, his own fingers had been inside him often enough to know that even with his small fingers, a significant amount of lube and preparation was needed. Right now, they neither had the lube nor the patience to get through the preparation process. Though he did like it when it hurt a bit, he didn’t much like the idea of a very large dick suddenly being shoved up inside him. That was a little bit too much pain for his liking. 

Just going for it was tempting because he wanted to but he needed to be realistic, “Promise me that’ll be one of the first things we do when we get out of here?”

Sidon chuckled, “I promise. One of? What would be the first thing?”

Link thought for a moment before easily replying, “I really want to sleep in a bed together with you. No playing around, just wrapped up in your arms and sleeping by your side. That would be my first thing.”

“I can arrange that.” Sidon replied, lightly nuzzling his neck, “I can give you half of the request right now, however. Not a bed in sight but I would delighted to have you sleep in my arms.”

There was nothing else, at that moment, that sounded more wonderful than being wrapped up in Sidon’s arms, surrounded by his scent. Now that all the excitement was winding down, he quickly realized he was exhausted. His limbs were getting heavy, his mind was becoming sluggish and he knew that in no time at all, he would barely be able to keep his eyes open. Nodding happily, he snuggled closer to the Zora Prince, unintentionally rubbing his still hard dick against his stomach. It twitched angrily in response, almost as though it was chastising him for forgetting about it.

“Do you want me to take care of that first?” Sidon asked, a hint of eagerness in his voice. 

Okay, strike that. There was one other thing, at that moment, that sounded more wonderful than just falling asleep. Despite being very tired, he figured he could keep himself awake for one more orgasm. Slipping his arms off Sidon’s shoulders, he slid back, pushed himself a few inches away with the heels of his feet then, while coyly smiling up at the Zora Prince, he spread open his legs, revealing the very obvious bulge in the crotch area. Waggling his hips invitingly, he said, “You’re welcome to it.”

“Then, allow me to indulge myself just a little.” Sidon said, his voice dropping once again to a low, husky purr. 

Reaching forward in a startlingly smooth motion, he gripped both of his legs, yanked him back but instead of sitting in down right in front of him, he kept pulling until Link was on his back then on his shoulders then not on the ground at all but instead, held upside down, one of Sidon’s arm tightly holding him around his midsection, his back against the Zora Prince’s chest and his legs dangling uselessly above him. He was so startled by the abrupt chain of events that he barely registered the fact that somewhere along the way, Sidon had shoved his pants down, exposing his bare buttocks to the cold, night air. Once he had managed to realize that, he was given no time at all to figure out just what Sidon was planning before the Zora Prince was spreading him apart with one hand and in the next moment, something wet and incredibly hot was pressed against his opening. 

Tongue, he thought distantly, his mind already going funny. Tongue, tongue, tongue, that’s his tongue, he was licking an area that Link would have never thought to put a mouth anywhere near but now that there was a tongue there, he couldn’t bring himself to think about it. All he could really focus on was that Sidon’s long, limber, talented tongue was swirling teasingly around the puckered opening, occasionally pushing against it and spreading him open just a little bit. It was a strange, foreign feeling but one that he quickly got used to, and thus, one that almost immediately had him on the brink of orgasm. He really needed to work on his endurance but for now, he allowed himself to bask in the shudders of electric pleasure flashing throughout his body, making his toes curl and his heart pound. Arching his back, grinding his butt against Sidon’s tongue, Link, needing something to hang onto, set his hands on the Zora Prince’s thighs, curling his fingers so that his fingers were digging into his scaly skin. 

He was coming close, the tingling at the base of his cock growing into a steady, loud, thrumming hum. Rivers of precum were currently flooding out of the tip, flowing down to create a large puddle on his chest. Seeming to sense that his orgams was quickly coming, Sidon picked up the pace and intensity, but didn’t go quite far enough for Link. He knew he needed a little bit more. Sure, he could reach up and jerk himself off until he came but he wanted something else to make him come. Reaching forward, he gripped hold of Sidon’s wrist and said through clenched teeth, “Inside! Fuck me with your tongue!”

A mighty jolt raced through Sidon’s body but he made no complaint or argument. Instead, he pushed the tip of his scalding hot tongue directly against his opening and with absolute ease, pushed inside. Now, it was Link’s time to jolt, his eyes going wide as the distinctively odd but immensely pleasurable feeling of a wet, wiggling, talented tentacle of a tongue pushed deep into him. Crying out loudly, he held on as best he could, forcing off his orgasm through sheer power of will - not yet, don’t end just yet, just a little while longer. Somehow, he managed to keep himself from coming but Sidon seemed determined to force him to him. With a soft chuffing sound, he began to swirl his tongue around inside, pushing up against the sensitive walls in a constant assault. Cries, mews and sobs of Sidon’s name fell free from his wide open mouth, along with lines of saliva as his inside were mercilessly invaded by the Zora Prince’s tongue. His mind was completely blank, filled with nothing but a loud buzzing noise as his orgasm coiled like a spring, tighter and tighter, inside the base of his groin. 

He didn’t last much longer than that. When Sidon pulled his tongue almost all the way out, only to forcefully shove it back in, his self-restraint snapped. He came quietly, only letting out a choking sob as his orgasm tore through him, his eyes and mouth clenched shut, his fingernails digging into the Zora Prince’s skin. The world behind his eyelids went momentarily white. His body shuddered pleasantly, pleasure zipping through the network of his veins. As it faded away into a golden glow, he let out a long, gasping breath, slowly opening his eyes as Sidon carefully righted him. Dizziness immediately swamped him as all the blood rushed away from his head. 

“Are you alright?” Sidon asked, stroking Link’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

“That felt amazing.” Link reverently breathed, smiling tiredly. 

Sidon smiled in response, tugging Link close, pulling up his pants as he did so, “I’m glad, that was a fine experience for me as well. One I’d like to do again sometime but for now, I think it's time we actually try to get some sleep.”

Yawning widely, pretty much on the verge of passing out, Link nodded. Lying limply in the Zora Prince’s arms, he let him move him around until they were lying beside the fire with Link being the closest to it, and the Sidon behind him. Snuggled up close to his chest, safely tucked into the natural curve of his body, covered by his arms and their legs intertwined, As they relaxed into one another, Link mumbled, “I’m going to need a bath so badly tomorrow.”

“A bath and a change of clothes.” Sidon agreed. 

Link fell silent, feeling himself slipping away into slumber but before he was completely gone, there was one more thing he wanted to say. Pressing a warm kiss against Sidon’s chest, he said, “I love you, Sidon.”

A kiss was pressed against the crown of his head, followed by warm breath ruffling his hair. Curling his arms tighter around him, Sidon whispered, “And I love you, my little one.”

With those simple, profound, warm words echoing inside of his mind, sending waves of comfort washing over him, Link sighed happily, buried his face into the Zora Prince's chest and finally allowed sleep to claim him.


End file.
